Friends is just not enough
by House-less
Summary: Suite d'un OS de Need-A-Hug. h . House veux bien plus qu'une simple amitié avec Cuddy mais elle a des doutes... Fin saison 6. Pas de spoilers. Huddy of course.


_Helloo people :D !_

 _Aujourd'hui place à un OS :D_

 _D'abord, quelques explications s'imposent!_

 _Donc, avec l'accord de_ Need-A-Hug.h _j'ai rédigé une suite à son OS 'I just want us to be freinds' donc pour comprendre celui-ci il faudra déjà avoir lu la première partie, sinon vous n'allez pas trop comprendre. :D !_

 _Je vous mets le lien au cas où ;) : www. fanfiction s/11317871/1/I-just-want-us-to-be-friends (enlevez l'éspace entre www. et le reste et entre le point et le net... :3 au pire allez sur son profile x) )_

 _J'aimerais tout d'abord la remercié de m'avoir permis de le faire, parce-qu franchement à chaque fois que je lis une fiction qui se termine pas avec du Huddy, j'arrive pas à me contrôler, j'imagine de suite une suite et je ne suis tranquille que quand je l'ai rédigée ^^ Donc ça m'a fait plaisir de pouvoir partager ça avec vous ^^_

 _Ensuite, petit récapitulatif de l'OS :_

 _Alors Wilson convint Cuddy d'inviter House à dîner. House refuse au début et quand elle arrive enfin à le convaincre ils partent dans une discussion sur Lucas..et ils se disputent (comme toujours x) ) alors Cuddy sort de son bureau énervée (quoi de plus normal ._. ) et donc ils vont pas bouffer -' (merci Alex'!)_

 _Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je tenais à mettre une suite? xD Je tiens à vous dire aussi que ma suite est guimauve, pas pu faire autrement x)_

 _AH oui juste une petite précision, j'ai écrit cet OS en ayant Juste un instant d'M Pokora dans les oreilles, et un heureux hasard a voulu que ça n'ait rien à voir avec le récit...fin pas totalement, en tout cas ça m'a inspiré :3_

 _Annyway, j'espère que ça vous plaira, les reviews sont les bienvenues ^^_

 _Et merci encore à Alex' :*_

 _Bonne lecture :D !_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Il prit ses clés, son blouson et quitta son bureau. L'air y était devenu irrespirable. Oublier. Il voulait tout oublier, Lucas, ce qu'il venait de lui dire, le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé quelques minutes plus tôt..._

 _Un bar. Il lui fallait un bar. Il se dirigea alors vers le parking où il avait garé sa moto, enfila son casque et enfourcha l'engin, avant de mettre le contact et de rouler jusqu'au bar le plus proche._

 _Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre son bureau, ravalant difficilement ses larmes, qu'elle tenta de se convaincre qu'elle étaient dues à la rage plus qu'au fait qu'il l'avait blessée._

 _Il n'avait jamais accepté le fait qu'elle soit avec Lucas, et ne le ferait sans doutes jamais, mais il pouvait respecter qu'elle l'avait choisis lui, non? Elle s'assit à son bureau, en se massant les tempes. Elle en avait assez de devoir l'entendre critiquer ses choix, quoiqu'elle fasse il trouvait toujours de quoi se moquer._

 _Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 21h. Elle se dit qu'il était temps de rentrer. Mais en avait-elle vraiment envie? Voulait-elle vraiment retrouver sa 'famille' ce soir? Elle n'en était pas sure. Pourquoi arrivait-il toujours à la mettre en doute? Elle se passa une main lasse sur le visage, essuyant les quelques larmes qui avaient réussi à s'échapper par la même occasion._

 _Elle attrapa son manteau, son sac, éteint la lumière de son bureau et alla au parking souterrain. Une fois bien installée dans sa Lexus, elle mit le contact et s'engagea dans les rues de Princeton. La ville était presque déserte, elle roula donc avec aisance, laissant ainsi libre cour à ses pensées._

 _Elle repensa aux changements qu'avait eut sa vie, durant les quelques derniers mois. Elle avait une fille, et avait réussi à lui trouver un excellent père, qui veillerait sur elle quoiqu'il arrive. Elle devait s'avouer qu'elle voyait Lucas plus comme le père de Rachel que son petit-ami, mais ça lui suffisait amplement. Le bonheur de sa fille était le siens. Elle secoua la tête, House avait raison, elle ne pensait pas assez à elle._

 _Elle rit amèrement, même quand elle était seule il la suivait. Elle se dit qu'elle devait vraiment arrêter de penser à lui. Il ne pouvait pas la blesser pour qu'elle lui donne raison en fin de compte. Non, elle allait lui montrer qu'il avait eut tort cette fois...plus facile à dire qu'à faire, parce qu'elle savait que non, il n'avait pas eut tort et c'était ça qui l'agaçait le plus._

 _Elle arriva devant le bar sans même s'en être rendue compte, elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour mais une partie d'elle lui disait de rester. Après tout un verre ne faisait de mal à personne, non?_

 _Elle gara finalement sa voiture devant le bar, défit sa ceinture de sécurité et mit les pieds dehors. Elle s'avança, poussa la porte en inspirant un grand coup._

 _Elle parcourut les quelques mètres la séparant du comptoir. Elle n'avait pas retiré son manteau qu'un nombre d'hommes la regardaient en coin, elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là-bas. Elle s'assied sur le tabouret et commanda une tequila._

 _ **Vous n'êtes pas censée être avec votre 'famille'?** Demanda une voix bien trop familière à coté d'elle._

 _ **Vous? Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites ici?** S'agaça-t-elle._

 _ **Cet endroit n'est pas votre propriété privée à ce que je sache. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.** Dit-il calmement en buvant une gorgée de son alcool._

 _ **Je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre.** Dit-elle sèchement._

 _Il haussa les épaules et se remit à la contemplation de son verre. Le barman lui apporta sa commande quelques instants plus tard, qu'elle bu presque d'une traite. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. House s'en voulait de lui avoir dit de telles choses, mais une partie de lui refusait de l'admettre. C'est Cuddy qui brisa le silence, devenant trop pesant._

 _ **Pourquoi ne l'aimez-vous pas à ce point?** Demanda-t-elle, la question lui brûlant les lèvres._

 _ **Qui? Lucas? Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, c'est que je le déteste.** Répondit-il en se servant un autre verre de Whisky._

 _ **Mais pourquoi?** Interrogea-t-elle avant d'avaler une autre gorgée de son breuvage et le se tourner vers lui._

 _ **Parce-qu'il m'a volé la femme que...** Il s'arrêta, vidant son verre d'un traite._

 _ **Que quoi, House?** Insista-t-elle._

 _ **Rien, laissez tomber.** Dit-il en se levant._

 _ **Vous fuyez?** Dit-elle en riant amèrement, **comme toujours.**_

 _ **Vous sortez avec un imbécile que vous n'aimez pas le moins du monde, vous refusez d'assumer vos putain de sentiments, vous vous refusez d'être heureuse et c'est moi qui fuit?** Accusa-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux._

 _Il sortit quelques billets, paya sa boisson et sortit du bar, laissant Lisa au comptoir, bouche bée. Elle ne put rien répondre, n'ayant pas encore digéré ses paroles._

 _Elle pouvait y lire toute sa sincérité, et se demanda s'il n'avait pas encore une fois raison. Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir raison, elle aimait Lucas, oui elle l'aimait...Et puis merde, elle n'allait quand même pas se mentir à elle même!_

 _Elle appréciait Lucas. Voilà, c'était déjà mieux. Elle l'appréciait parce-qu'il était un père idéal pour sa fille, et un adorable petit-ami, mais avec lui c'était différent, elle se sentait comme dans une routine ennuyeuse. Mais elle n'allait pas offrir à House le loisir de savoir cela._

 _Elle le suivit vers l'extérieur, payant aussi son verre à la-vas-vite. Il n'était pas encore partit, il était juste appuyé à sa moto, sa massant les tempes. Elle s'avança vers lui, s'arrêtant à sa hauteur. Elle attendit qu'il lève la tête vers elle avant de dire quoique ce soit._

 _ **Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, de mes sentiment envers Lucas?** Dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._

 _Il sa leva, ne disant rien. Pour toute réponse, il se pencha vers elle et s'empara de ses lèvres en un baiser, doux et passionné à la fois. Elle ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, elle répondit presque instantanément à son étreinte. Il y'avait quelque chose en lui qui l'attirait profondément, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était et ça l'agaçait. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit cette sensation quand Lucas l'embrassait. Avec House c'était différent, elle frissonnait par le simple fait qu'il l'effleure...Cet homme lui faisait trop d'effet !_

 _ **Ça vous suffit comme réponse?** Dit-il une fois séparés._

 _Elle ne répondit pas, elle se dirigea simplement vers sa voiture résolue à ne pas lui dévoiler quoique ça soit. Dévoiler quoi déjà? Qu'elle avait grandement apprécié le contact de ses lèvre sur les siennes? Qu'elle venait de tromper son petit-ami en quelque sorte et qu'elle ne regrettait rien? Que jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien avec quelqu'un? Non, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir._

 _ **Très bien soyons amis.** Cria-t-il derrière son dos._

 _Elle s'arrêta net. Amis? Elle lui avait proposé de l'être tout en sachant qu'il n'accepterait jamais, et c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulais. Parce-que pour elle aussi, c'était la dernière chose qui lui serait venue à l'esprit en pensant à lui. Et le fait qu'il lui donne cette possibilité, la rendit plus sure qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une simple amitié avec lui._

 _ **Amis?** Répéta-t-elle en s'adossant à sa Lexus._

 _ **C'est ce que vous vouliez, non?** Dit-il en s'approchant, jusqu'à n'être qu'a quelques centimètres d'elle._

 _ **Pourquoi faites-vous ça, House?** Demanda-t-elle en le fixant._

 _ **Arrêtez de vous mentir à vous même !** Fit-il simplement, **ni vous ni moi ne voulons de cette 'amitié'.**_

 _ **House..J'ai peur..** Murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible._

 _ **Je ne partirais pas...pas cette fois!** Assura-t-il d'une voix à peine plus forte que celle de Cuddy, collant son front au sien._

 _Elle resta un moment sans rien dire, partagée entre l'envie de lui donner une chance, et celle de partir, de tout abandonner. Car oui, elle l'aimait, mais était-elle sure qu'il n'allait pas la blesser? Il paraissait sincère, et avait beaucoup changé depuis quelques temps..._

 _Elle voulait vraiment lui donner cette chance. Leur donner une chance. Et maintenant qu'il lui assurait qu'il n'allait pas l'abandonner, pas comme vingt ans auparavant, elle se dit qu'il était grand temps de se jeter à l'eau, d'enfin s'autoriser à être heureuse, avec lui._

 _ **Vraiment?** Demanda-t-elle, malgré le fait qu'elle connaissait la réponse._

 _ **Vraiment.** Répéta-t-il._

 _Elle sourit. Il ne lui fallait pas plus, juste qu'elle soit sure qu'il serait là pour elle malgré tout, même si au fond elle le savait et depuis longtemps. Elle ne le voyait juste pas encore. Il lui sourit en retour, avant de l'embrasser tendrement._

 _Ils s'autorisaient enfin à être heureux, ensemble. Car, oui, ils ne pouvaient l'être que quand ils étaient deux. Après près de vingt ans à se tourner autour, ils avaient enfin réalisé qu'ils n'étaient rien sans l'autre, elle s'était enfin avouée que même s'il était le plus misanthrope des hommes, elle ne pouvait espérer trouver mieux que lui. Elle sourit en pensant à Wilson, finalement ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée ce dîner..._

* * *

 ** _FIN._**

 _V'la la suite comme je l'imagine :D_

 _N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis ^^_

 _R &R !_


End file.
